Optical fluid analyzers are used to analyze fluid obtained from downhole environments to aid operators in drilling and hydrocarbon recovery operations. A reservoir is a subterranean formation which has porosity and permeability which enable the formation to store and transmit fluids. Downhole fluid analysis may provide real-time information about the composition of a subterranean formation and/or fluids in a subterranean formation. Such real-time information may be used to improve or optimize the effectiveness of formation testing tools during sampling processes in a given well. For example, downhole fluid composition analysis may reduce the number of samples obtained and sent to the surface for further analysis.
More generally, accurate data about the characteristics of a formation fluid, such as a reservoir fluid, enables predictions about the subterranean formation. Thus, the accuracy of the data impacts reservoir performance, such as, for example, production, quality, volume, efficiency and the like.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in optical fluid analyzers and methods of using optical fluid analyzers.